Looking Towards A New Horizon
by Shou Rei
Summary: …a spark of red, yellow and orange hues were slowly melting the snow, a loud shriek brought shivers up my spine, and bodies lay on the glistening bed of ice which was tinted a crimson red…
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This would be my second DW fanfic. Please read and review! Thank you!

Disclaimer: Sadly…I don't own 'em.

+Prologue+

_As I look out the window, I could see the slowly falling snow cover the darkened lands. The glistening ice seemed like small gems that covered the plains as it devoured almost everything in sight. How could such beauty cause so much tragedy for such small village, was it like this in the other villages as well? Maybe so…I couldn't tell. _

_Several days have passed and the snow was still falling and this time it was falling a bit harder. The streets were no longer visible as thick ice covered the pathways. The trade industry was low. No one could pass in such a cold weather and no one dared to step outside their houses in fears of freezing to death. I couldn't see the son today either. Where has mister sunshine gone?_

_It has been 2 weeks since snow started to fall. The lakes were frozen, as well as the small ponds around the villages. My father tried going out a few days ago and what he saw back then was the same as what I saw now, empty streets with nothing but the white glistening snow. _

_Food had become scarce. Since the lakes were frozen, no fish could be caught. Cattle and other farm animals were slowly dying due to the harsh weather. The plants were in deep snow and that made their food scarce, just like us. We couldn't go out either. The snow was too thick and the ice was still on its silent rampage._

_A few days later, my sight suddenly fixated on glass window. Nothing was falling now. It didn't matter though. For a couple more days, nothing would change. The village would still be as barren and deserted as the deserts…_

…

…_and as I stepped away from the window…_

…

…_I caught an image from the corner of my eye…_

…

…_a spark of red, yellow and orange hues were slowly melting the snow, a loud shriek brought shivers up my spine, and bodies lay on the glistening bed of ice which was tinted crimson red…_

…

…

…

…_war had broken out…_


	2. Taste of Blood

Disclaimer: Sadly…I don't own 'em.

**+Chapter 1+**

…_War had broken out…_

_I could feel the ground shaking beneath me as I kept my innocent gaze outside. As much as I wanted to avert my eyes from the nasty sight outside, I couldn't. It was if my eyes were stuck there on that scene like glue. _

_Another scream_

_I was frozen for a long period of time until someone bumped me and knocked me down on the floor. I fell with a loud thud and hit my head on the nearby table. It was my mom. She seemed to be in panic as she clung to the wall for support. Then, her eyes darted at me, they were filled with hate. I felt scared as I backed up against the wall._

"You stupid girl! Stop getting in the way!"

_She yelled as she approached me and grabbed me by the hair. I could feel my eyes swelling with tears as a stinging sensation made its way on my cheeks. Even at a time like this all they could think of was being cruel. _

"It hurts! Please stop!"

_I cried out as she kept a strong grip on my hair. Then, as if on cue, she hurled me towards the corner with her brute force. The look on her face was frightening as she approached me. I couldn't help but cower in fear. _

'_Don't come near me…!'_

_I thought. My mind started to panic as she inched closer and closer and then suddenly the doors burst open. My mom stopped in her tracks as she looked at the door, her face filled with fright as she ran towards the corner of the room. She was shaking as a pair of men in yellow attire entered the house. One of them was carrying a sword while the other carried a torch. I was still frozen at the spot where my mom threw me. I wanted to move, but my body wouldn't allow it, the only movements that I was able to make was a few shudders as I heard the two men laughing as they proceeded to approach my mother. I could see them look at her, adoring the fear that showed upon her features instantly. There was a smug look on their faces as they began to talk. _

"Well now, what do we have here?"

"A civilian."

"Lets kill them."

"Are we allowed to do that?"

"No one would know that we killed them for fun."

"Good point."

_My eyes widened as I caught a part of their conversation. They planned on killing everyone inside that house. _

"Please don't kill me! Kill her instead!"

_Suddenly their eyes darted at me. I think I froze more, if that was even possible. The smug look on their faces soon turned into conceit. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run away, but as fate would have it, my basic motor skills would not work. I was terrified. These monsters might really kill me. The glint in their eyes says so. There was so much murderous intent in them that I felt that I wanted to faint at that very moment. Further more, my own mother even suggested to kill me instead, talk about parental love, huh? _

"This kid might just prove to be quite an amusement for the guys."

_The other said as he returned his gaze back to my mother. She still had that terrified look plastered on her face. I guess it was only natural seeing that, the guy with the sword was pointing it at her. _

_In a few minutes, a nerve wrecking scream filled the room. What flashed before me was the image of my mother being slashed mercilessly by these yellow monsters. Not only did he slash her once, he did it multiple times, each strike seemed more forceful than the last. The room was flooded with my mother's scream. I wanted to cover my ears, but I couldn't. I wanted to avert my eyes away from the horrid sight, but I couldn't. Soon enough, silence overcame the small house once again. _

"Now…"

_I heard one of them say as they slowly turned around to face me. Their eyes were filled with malice, they were truly monsters. At that time, as they were slowly approaching, I felt something hot and stinging just underneath my hand. The more, I pressed my hand down on the ground, the more it started to hurt. Then, as my eyes shifted to the ground, I saw a red puddle forming form underneath my hand. I was bleeding. I was applying pressure on a knife that was lying on the floor, and because of the fear I felt earlier, I failed to acknowledge the pain, and felt it only now. _

"Well now, aren't you just a beaut?"

"Yeah, for a kid that it. She would make a good play toy."

_They commented as they kneeled down. The one with the torch threw his burning piece of wood at the other corner where my dead mother was. Looking past his shoulder, I saw how quickly her body was caught in the fire and how it began to spread. The smell of the burning flesh was unbearable. It was disgusting, I haven't smelled something like that before. _

_The one who was carrying the torch reached for my chin and grabbed it hastily, giving it a hard squeeze. In return, I flinched from the pain, my right hand, wrapping around the sharp blade of the knife, making a deeper wound. _

"Better yet, we sell her."

_He said looking at his comrade then back at me. At that time, something in me stirred. My body was beginning to move, and as he returned his gaze at me, my right hand lifted from its current position, bloodied and bruised. I swung my hand at his face the moment he turned. Then, the next thing I knew, he was clutching his face and screaming._

"MY EYES! MY EYES! IT BURNS!"

_The moment I swung my hand near his face, it seemed that a large amount of blood got in his eyes. Talk about convenient. _

"Why you little brat, DIE!"

_I hear the other one say as he stood up and brought down his blade to kill me. Before he could hit me, I instantly grabbed the knife and stood up driving it onto his stomach. I then drove it deeper and soon enough felt his weight on my small body. I backed away and watched as he stumbled on the floor, coughing blood. Walking away from the slowly dying body, I approached the other one who was still recovering from the pain in his eyes brought about by my own blood. I still clutched my knife firmly. He squinted his eyes as I approached him, for some reason he was backing away from me. I didn't know why. The only thing I knew was that there was this feeling the kept on stirring inside of me that eventually had to be released. _

_Stopping in front of him, I clutched my knife tightly and looked at the man. I was mumbling incoherent words at that time. Then my lips curved into a twisted smile. Without any hesitation, I drove my knife at his skull. He was able to scream, but it soon faded. I pulled the knife out and watched as the man dropped on the floor, dead. _

_I began to look around the house. I knew that I had to get out of there, as the fire was slowly spreading. My eyes darted towards the place where my mom was. She was still burning and her body was almost gone. _

"Serves you right mother dear…"

_I murmured to myself as I went out of the house. I looked at it burn as I reached the outside. The snow was still thick, but not as thick as it was before. I suddenly fell on my knees as I looked at my bloodstained hands. I just killed two men, and I watched my mother die, plus I thought that it was a good thing. _

_I then looked at the knife that rested against the snow, picked it up and pocketed it quickly. The feeling was gone now. I had my first share of blood, and I liked it._


	3. Enter the Winged General

Disclaimer: Sadly…I don't own 'em.

**+Chapter 2+**

_My first taste of blood…_

…_and I liked it…_

_I watched as the village slowly died and became isolated. No soldier found me during that time, and I felt that I was in a different existence from them. I could see bodies falling one by one. Of course, the villagers were outnumbered greatly and were killed eventually. The enemy troops did suffer some casualties as well. I should know, I killed two of them. What was left of the livestock was taken away by the soldiers who survived as the village burned to the ground. In a matter of days, everything was gone. _

_Now that everything is over, I didn't have a place where I could take refuge in, no shelter, water or food. Nothing. All I had is this little knife inside my pocket. It will have to do I guess. Somehow, I'll make a living out of what I have._

_As I lived my life the best way that I could, I never seemed to have taken notice of the years that have passed, nor how long it had been. All that registered in my mind was what I am now._

"P—please spa—"

The old man tried screaming for mercy, but sadly, before he could finish his statement, a spear was viciously swung across his chest, letting him bleed to death. And as if not satisfied with the action, the assailant plunged the spear into the old man's body now really killing him.

"Don't mess with me."

The bandit said while pulling the spear out of the body hastily, then swinging it to the side in order to remove the blood. The pursuer looked at the dead body once more before mounting his horse, still not satisfied. Soon enough he began to ride through the flames in search for another victim, his long cloak covering his body, not wanting to reveal his true identity to these inferior beings.

Havoc was now among the citizens of the capital which was situated west to Chang'an. Apparently, report says that bandits have showed up on the area and are now on a killing spree. They were killing everything in sight and taking everything that they could. Half of the capital was submerged in fire. The fire was supposed to be a diversion for the bandits in order to lure the soldiers out of their hiding places, but the fire had served a much greater purpose for the bandits.

On the other hand, Dong Zhuo's soldiers weren't doing a pretty good job in keeping the bandits away. The more they pursued them, the bandits fought back with much more force than they had initially imagined. It seemed a bit hopeless to stop them.

"FOOLS! CANT YOU EVEN GET RID OF A FEW BANDITS?!"

Yelled Dong Zhuo as a messenger from the battle field reported to the tyrant lord. It seemed the even he didn't like the news. It would prove to be difficult if this went on. With both the Wu and Shu trying to kill him, bandits weren't needed to make the matters worse. It worried him that half of the capital was slowly burning to the ground, his subjects were dying and his army was decreasing. He had to at least find a way in order to repel these insects from his land.

"LU BU!"

He yelled. In a matter of seconds, a tall man emerged from behind one of the pillars and approached the tyrant lord upon hearing his name being called. Out of frustration due to the bandit assault, Dong Zhuo threw a halberd at Lu Bu which the adoptive son dodged effortlessly.

"Go and destroy those pesky bandits! NOW!"

He ordered. Lu Bu, picked up the halberd and bowed before leaving. As he turned his heel to leave, his face instantly distorted in anger as his gritted teeth bore slightly, still irritated at the weapon being thrown at him. Although he easily dodge it, he disapproved of the action very much.

"This is pathetic…even for me."

The leader of the bandits murred while slashing through a number of soldiers that tried getting in the way. Of course, the leader was still mounted on the horse, looking for a worthy adversary while storming through the battlefield. The search was in vain.

"This is getting pointless. Everybody, pull back now!"

The rest of the bandits were rounding up the loot that they have stolen from the town's people. Frankly happy with their collection for today they all began to retreat. Their leader found it fruitless to continue the assault. Although they had indeed gathered a generous amount of treasures, there was still no satisfaction. Everyone feared them to the point that no one was strong enough to repel their assault, the pattern was tiring.

As the horses sped to leave the city, one of the bandits' horses stopped, throwing the rider off its back violently. A sudden cry of pain made everyone's horses stop as well while their leader proceeded to the front line to check out what was going on.

Same with what had happened to the inferior bandit, the leader was hurled violently to the ground as the horse began to panic due to an arrow that was being shot at them. Standing up hastily, the bandit chief looked up and saw a tall man riding a strong looking red steed.

Throwing a way the bow and arrows to the side, the man produced a halberd which he pointed towards the bandits. The bandit chief could hear the infantry's sudden panic over this one man. He looked strong enough to pose a challenge and was definitely brave enough to come out only with his steed, his weapon and his body. There were no soldiers backing him up, and yet a smug expression was still painted on his face. It was the expression of someone who had always achieved victory. It was quite interesting.

"No one leaves alive."

He spoke confidently and surely. This had somehow irritated the leader to an extent. He could still hear his men panicking behind him. It seems that they have developed fear for this conceited soldier. It sickened him that his men were turning out to be cowards.

"SILENCE!"

The bandit chief yelled putting his men into a momentary state of silence.

"How can you let one man frighten you?"

He inquired mounting off his horse and turning to face his men who had now turned terrified, not only because of the stranger's presence but also because of the murderous aura that oozed from their leader.

"But boss, that's the Lu Bu!"

One of the bandits yelled which gained their leader nods from the other soldiers as well. He only scoffed and turned his heel to face the warrior they call Lu Bu.

"Done talking, vermin?"

Lu Bu asked sternly as he mounted off his horse and swung his halberd in all directions before plunging it into the ground. The ground somewhat shook which caused panic for the other bandits, but not for their leader.

"Was that supposed to be an insult? Anyway, you look tough, but can you throw a punch?"

The leader asked as he pulled his long cloak away from his body. He then unsheathed his twin daggers and made an offensive stance, looking at the enemy suggestively.

"I get that look all the time."

He said as he looked at Lu Bu who was displaying a state of shock. He could feel his lips curve into a smile as he watched Lu Bu's expression.

"You're a woman?!"

It was all that Lu Bu could say upon the removal of the bandit chief's cloak. Soon enough a smirk formed on his lips.

"This will be an interesting fight."


	4. Six Second Bout

Disclaimer: Sadly…I don't own 'em.

**+Chapter 3+**

"You're a woman?!"

It was all that Lu Bu could say upon the removal of the bandit chief's cloak. Soon enough a smirk formed on his lips.

"This will be an interesting fight."

"No, actually I'm a man in sheep's clothing."

She answered with a hint of sarcasm as she held onto her daggers firmly. Her eyes never leaving the man that was in front of her due to having no appropriate knowledge about his fighting style and his abilities. She had taken into account the words of her fellow bandits. Only what she took into account was the fact that the man was a formidable fighter on the battle field and nothing more. She didn't fear him in anyway nor did she feel fear as she found his dangerous gaze lingering about her form. After all, fear had died in her system the day that her village was attacked by those Yellow Turban fools.

Lu Bu looked at her for a while letting his eyes roam along her figure, from head to toe and then toe to head. She was a petite young girl of what he assumed to be merely seventeen years of age. The way she gripped her weapon was that with mastery but ruggedness. Her stance was that of a predator which had her pray locked onto sight, and yet would only pounce and try to kill the best way she could. There were no preparations of the likes that lingered about her, only the look of certainty and utter arrogance that she could defeat him in one blow. This very thought he was having made him internally chuckle at his own thoughts. How she reminded him mostly of him and how he acted. For the infamous Lu Bu there was no strategy like attack and slaughter. Fearing no man or woman and riding towards the battlefield only with his mighty Red Hare and his Sky Scorcher, he was feared. But seeing the young girl's prowess in battle due to the messenger reports he saw that she might have some skill that may match his own when properly honed and developed, in other words he saw her as a rough gem that needed to be polished in order for her true luster to show. But to test whether she was worthy of his praise or not, she must be able to wound him even if just a little bit. This way proficiency, skill and abilities would be shown with effort. If things go otherwise, then right then and there she will meet her death.

"Smart mouth…I'll make sure that trap stays shut…and keeps shut scum."

"Bring it on, Roach."

Both had a smirk on their faces and in an instant the two launched at each other, same tactics were being used. Tactic being: go for the enemy head on and attack, slash and slaughter.

The clank of metal was heard around the area where they fought. Metal clashed against metal each excreting a certain amount of force to push back the other. At first look, the older man was doing a pretty fair job at doing that, waiting for the right opportunity to finally push her away completely and pound her to the ground. But to his annoyance, she actually fought back. Matching his strength with his no matter how futile the act was. Both daggers acted like a shields which were blocking his spear as he continued to push her away. The moment he pushed, she would feign to loose her balance to make him think that he was winning, but at the next strike when he was crouching in to a position to finally throw her off she would push him back, catching him almost off guard and matched the force that he was exerting on her. For the test of strength she wasn't half that bad.

Soon enough Lu Bu leapt back by just a bit, the smug look on his face never wavering as he pointed his halberd at the bandit chieftain. The young girl on the other hand took a defensive stance, both daggers being place along her face and her stomach so they align themselves like a shield. This was one stance she used in order to quickly change from defensive to offensive as her daggers where easier to maneuver this way.

"Not bad."

It was the compliment she heard from the man before she saw him rush towards her. Easily, the halberd was swung at her as he approached, the impact made as it clashed on her own weapon of choice sent her flying back a few meters away, spinning in rolling in a rapid succession before her back collided with a stone that was in the way.

Her men stood there, wide eyed and mouth gapping. It was the first time that they saw their leader bested in combat, or better to put it, it was the first time they saw her knocked down.

_Is that all you've got, warrior…_

Lu Bu thought to himself as he made no effort to move from his spot, waiting to see if this was her limit; wanting to see if she was worth the effort of even facing on the battlefield.

By that point time seemed to have stopped for the young chieftain, her eyes wide with disbelief. She was awake she was aware of that. She wasn't knocked out cold or anything, but she couldn't move. Her muscles, her limbs, her joints, it seemed as if they were on exhaust. There was no sense of cooperation from her body. They won't move. No matter how hard she tried moving them, not even a twitch could be gain.

_Damn it! Why am I not moving! How can I be knocked down just like that!_

She asked as she continued to try and move her body. Her eyes started to gaze at her fingertips…motionless.

One

One second had already elapsed. Her teeth began grinding against one another as low fuming sounds escaped her lips through greeted teeth. Right then she only felt rage and anger but not for the enemy instead it was a feeling directed to herself. Her weakness brought this on her, but she thought hard where she was weak. She had never let her guard down and she watched all of his movements, so why the hell was she knocked down like she was?

Two

And another…another second was added to the first making it two. The time was starting to tick again slowly as she felt blood trickle down her forehead. She kept on thinking, where she went wrong. She knew in herself that she was strong and that she could beat him if she so desired but why was it that when she was knocked down, she couldn't get up? Was it fear or was it cowardice? Was the back of her head indirectly telling her that if she pretended that she was knocked out he would just leave her alone?

Three

"Pathetic."

_Pathetic…_

_Pathetic…_

_Pathetic…_

As if a bell, the word that escaped the opponent's mouth zipped through the air crisp and loud. It was sharp that her ears began to hurt just from hearing the word. No. It wasn't her ears that began to hurt, in reality it was her pride. Her pride as a warrior and her ego as a warrior. There was nothing more that irked her to no end than being called pathetic. She didn't struggle in hell for ten long years just for her efforts and hard works to be deemed as pathetic. It was something that she surely couldn't accept within her self.

"Is that all? Cant you throw a punch?"

The man's voice boomed out again. Well to her it seemed as loud as thunder as it was striking at her pride…striking at what she believed to be her very essence.

"If you cannot stand up and fight me, then indeed you are a waste of my time."

That was the last draw. Lines have been crossed, territories soiled. She would not take another insult from this man. As of now, she still couldn't realize what mistake she did that caused her such a fall but it didn't matter now. All that did matter was to stand up and fight.

Four

At the forth second, her system began to reactivate. Slowly clutching onto her daggers once more she drove them into the ground and used them as support in order to stand up. She had her head bowed down as she took her ground once more. Blood mingled with both dust and soil as she regained her stance. The bandit leader looked at the man once again with the same spark that had shone in her eyes the moment the battle began. She pulled the daggers from the ground and held it to her sides, eyes closing and a breath being taken in.

Five

There was silence around. Only the sound of the wind blowing could be heard. No movements for the fifth second. Only, they felt each other from the distance they were in, waiting to see who will strike first.

Six

Movements were swift just like the passing wind. Both had made their move at the same time, each using their own speed to take on one another. Once again metal clashed with metal and the impact was made. Both had passed each other, the young girl crouching on the ground, her weapon aligned in a crossed position above her chest. Lu Bu on the other hand was still standing his ground, his halberd pointed to where the girl was formerly standing, blood dripping from its tip, his eyes widened ever so slightly before he heard a thud on the ground.

Turning to the girl in a swift motion, she saw her collapsed on the ground. Approaching she found the smirk still etched into her features. Exhaust was all over her frame; that for one was not hard to see due to her conquering Chang'an like she did. All the work was done mostly all by herself. The planning, the fire attacks and the trap to lure them out like she did…but he figured that among her greatest achievements of that day was being able to wound the winged general. His sides were bleeding due to the gash made by her weapon upon their contact. He was fairly impressed seeing that the wound was quite deep.

_She has potential…_

He thought to herself as he crouched down and slid his arms under her frame, lifting her up with ease as he looked down at her before looking at the chieftain's soldiers.

"Come."

Was all that he said as he began to walk towards his horse, carefully placing the girl on his steed before he himself mounted Red Hare. What was left of the young girl's troop had no choice but to follow the one who had bested her in combat. They all began to march back to the castle along with their new general—Lu Bu.


End file.
